camp
by darkcow007
Summary: not completed! book one in my saga. ginny is in fifth year and so is bonnie her best friend. draco is in fifth and so is blaise. they are all counsolers at a camp.
1. starting out

Chapter one. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot and any characters who don't sound familiar.  
  
Ginny stared out the window of the carriage. She was going to be helping out at the magical summer camp that Hogwarts was holding. Unfortunately Malfoy and that blonde bitch Parkison were also there. 2 counselors were picked to lead a team or union thingy. Her mom said that Ginny had to do something outdoorsy. They would have outdoor games and stuff...muggle shit. Ron and Harry weren't gonna be there so Ginny could be as loud obnoxious and bitchy as she wanted. Harry was officially an asswipe. First she tells him she likes him and Hermione says "Well duh! As if we already don't know." And Harry laughed. Then he tells her he likes her. Ginny opens his door only to find all of her brothers and Hermione have in a... GANG BANG! [Oh no!] Ginny was mentally scarred. Finally the carriage carrying all the "happy" campers came to a stop. Pansy was giving out her businesses card to the guys...and girls. She was a by-sexual whore bitch. She got so much money from all those desperate people. Ginny was getting sick watching her. Pansy said something to a guy and looked at Ginny. Pansy pointed to Ginny's hair and laughed. So did this freak named...Rodger Spermiy. Ginny flipped them off. She looked at her hair. It made Michael Corner drool. All the girls wanted that exact shade of auburn. Even Malfoy had sniffed it once. She turned her attention to Malfoy. His normally slicked back hair hung in his eyes. His high cheek bones and aristocratic nose made him look the Malfoy that he was. He shook his silvery hair. The second years across the aisle swooned. Ginny gagged. Pansy walked over and tried to sit down next to him. The second years glaring at her. Dra-Malfoy shoved her away. Ginny was getting tiered of sitting. She stood up and yelled to the front of the bus. "Professors! We're here! You can wake up and stop drooling now." Still no reply. "Look! It's Tyra Banks!" "What! Where?" Professor Binns woke up with a start. The students started getting up. They filed off the bus. The second and first years were the "happy campers." The campers started walking tworords the cabins. "Wait. I haven't assigned the leaders to the four teams." The Professor said. Ginny flinched. She could be put with Pansy or Malfoy. When professors assigned your groups your usually with people you hate. "Group A," the professor yelled "is Pansy Parkson and Seamus Finnegan." Seamus blushed and Pansy groaned. "Group B, will be Hanna Abbot and Neville Longbottem. Group C will be Blaise Zambini and Bonnie Roberts." Bonnie kissed Blaise on the cheek. Bonnie is Ginny's Bff. Ginny turned and looked at Malfoy. "Danmit!" she thought. "And Group D will be Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy." They slowly looked at each other and cringed. Bonnie snickered. "Go to your cabins to get ready for tomorrow. Use the buddy systems while going to the bathrooms." The groups walked to their cabins. The first and second years went into their cabins and Ginny and Draco to theirs. Draco was looking at Ginny's ass as she walked ahead. 'Well Malfoys could never resist women.' Draco smirked.  
  
Chapter two. I own nothing except for the plot. And Bonnie.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!" Ginny yelled as something touched her arm. "Jesus Christ Ginny! It's only me. Its time to get up you dork." Draco said. Ginny blushed slightly. She wasn't much of a morning person. "Hey! Why did you call me Ginny?" she asked. "Binns but a spell on everyone. You call everyone by there first name or you get a shock." He said. Ginny raised an eye brow. "It's true! I tried it, it hurts like a bitch." Ginny pouted. "Well if you want me to get ready, then you have to leave." She said gesturing to the door. "Right." Draco said moving towards the door. Ginny got up and went into the bathroom. 'Stupid prick! Draco. What kind of name is that, I mean seriously. Fuck him.' 'You'd like that wouldn't you.' Said Ginny's other voice. "Oh yeah right!" she said out loud. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----Draco smirked as he went into his room. 'Seriously. She is so gullible. It's like lying to pansy.' Draco opened his door when his other voice started talking. 'You know, lying to her isn't going to make her like you.' "Oh do shut up!" Draco said. "Who are you talking to Draco?" Ginny asked. "No one." Draco said with his back turned. He turned around and his jaw dropped. Ginny was in the uniform for the summer camp, only it was like two sizes to small. The gray tank was up to her navel and the shorts were mid thigh. 'Only lust, no love.' Draco thought rembering the Malfoy code. 'But there isn't any love.' He thought quickly. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked sitting down on the bed. "No. my tongue is well intact." "Really? With all that kissing you do I thought it had fallen out." Ginny said. 'Don't flirt with her you father will do god knows what if he finds out.' 'Fuck you. He doesn't have to know.' "Would you like to know how it feels to be snogged by a Malfoy? I'm told it's a wonderful experience." He said back. "Maybe." Ginny said smiling suggestively. "Okay down to business. You don't come into my room without permission. Okay you little dipshit?" she said lying down. "Sure whatever. You can come in my room whenever." He said smirking. Ginny sat up. She looked at the floor. She found a pair of boxers. Black with little snakes on them. "Decoration?" she asked picking them up. "No!" he said grabbing them from her. "I just so happened to sleep in those, and like most normal people I change out of my pjs. And you should be the last one to talk, Miss Bra on the fan." He finished. "Hey! That was uncalled for Draco." She said mocking his name. "Oh say that again it gets me all hot and bothered." Draco said sarcastically. He picked up a book and started skimming it. "Draco." Ginny purred. Draco stiffened. He didn't mean for her to take it seriously. Ginny saw Draco stop turning the page. "Did someone just get turned on by the littlest Weasel?" she said. "No. I don't know what you're talking about." He said blushing the slightest. Ginny is very attentive. She saw the blush. "Draco, boners speak for themselves." Draco had hoped she wouldn't notice. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She whispered in his ear. She walked out the door. "Looks like the littlest Weasel has finally grown up." He called out the door after Ginny. "Damn straight!" she yelled back. 'Fuck! I'm actually enjoying myself! I'm not supposed to have fun with Draco...I mean Malfoy.' 'Oh wow she's good. I wonder if she's still a virgin. With a body like that, no way. And that hair. It smells so good.' 


	2. promises

Chapter three. Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry potter things.  
  
"Get into your fucking lines!" Draco yelled. Ginny laughed. After a week of bickering the two decided to become friends. They were now best friends in the making. The little fiends that they had to monitor filed into the lines. "Okay, today we're gonna go for a hike." Ginny said. The group groaned. "Hey all the girls out there, walking will keep your ass looking nice as Ginny's." Draco said. The girls gave each other looks. They looked at their butts. "Anyway, the spell for getting water is vaten." With that a water bottle popped up in the air. She grabbed it. "Tada." She said. Draco snorted. Ginny glared. "Okay let's go. Kids in the front so we can keep an eye on you." Draco said. The kids rushed to get to the front. "Draco, you have to stop cursing in front of the little kids, we're not in Hogwarts anymore, show an example." "Fine Professor Weasely. But to correct you, we are still in Hogwarts and you my friend are only in fifth year, so you don't have to set an example." Draco said. --------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- During the hike the two friends exchanged insults about. It slowly turned into a competion, Ginny won. The winning comment was; "I think when Voldie' gave you that ugly ass scar some of your brains leaked out, which would explain your stupidity, the only reason that you're not still in first year is because your like Dumbledore's man whore! And all those house points you get, probably because you sleep with McGonagall so you can pass. And I know why Trawnly hates you so much, because she thought you liked her not Moganagl you little whore!" when Ginny said this Draco's eyebrows shot up. "That was kind of scary Gin; if I was Potter I would of pissed my-self." "How much longer do we have to walk? My feet hurt." A 2nd year whined. "Sod off you little whelp!" Draco sneered. The boy ran off. "That was good, mean, but good." Ginny said. "I know that kid he's a fucktard." Draco said smirking. "You basterd!" Ginny hit him on the arm. "I luv you too." Draco said pretending to be hurt by her hit. "You big baby." Ginny said. After the hike they went to the cabins for a rest before dinner. "That was a great hike." Ginny said. Draco looked out the window at the wiped out campers. "They obviously didn't enjoy it." "Whatever." "Ginny you need a shower you smell like crap." Draco said. Ginny just smirked. She walked over to him. "Oh look Draco you have a cut under your eye, I wonder what it's from. It looks like a bra/fan incident." She said innocently. Draco scowled. "Hey! You hang your bras on your fan. Not to mention you asked me to turn it on." Earlier Draco's cheek got cut from a "flying" bra. Ginny went back and lied down on Draco's bed. There was an uncomfterble lump underneath her back. She sat up and found another pair of boxers. These had Jack Skelington heads all over them. "Jesus man! Is this like a ritual? Every fucking day!" Ginny said. Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes every guy must lay their boxers of the past day out for the female goddess to come and yell at." He said. "Well, I do have these exact same boxers, only they're knickers." Ginny said. "Let's throw a party. That way I can see them." Draco said smirking. "Damn you!" she threw a pillow at him. He dodged. "You fuck head! You're supposed to stand still." She said. Ginny threw another pillow, Draco dodged another pillow. "Well this shows how much you luv me." He said. "Yeah, sure throwing pillows. Feeling the love." Ginny said. "Well in the strange world of guys it is." Draco said pretending to be offended. "I thought sex was the male way of showing love." "Well that too." Draco said smirking. "Right o!" she said lying back down on the bed. Draco picked up his guitar. "One of the servants taught me to play the guitar. I only know one song by heart." He started playing "stair way to heaven." "There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold. And she's buying the stair way to heaven. [I can play this on the piano] When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for. [Ginny joins in] ooooooooooooooo. It makes me wonder." Draco stopped playing. "You have a beautiful singing voice." He said. Ginny blushed and replied. "Same to you." She sat up next to him. He lowered his head till their noses touched. They sat there. Ginny was the first to cave in. she grabbed his face. [That means she kissed him.] Draco's eyebrows went up. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but Ginny (being the tease she is) played hard to get. Finally she let go and opened her mouth, and got her first real kiss in a long time. 'She tastes like vanilla.' Draco thought. Then a couple of minutes later. They broke away, breathing heavily. "Wow. Where did that come from, I guess red really is the color of passion." Draco said. Ginny laughed. "You weren't to horrible your self." She said. "Well I can't deny that." Draco said. Ginny laughed. She pounced on him. "What the fuck!?" he yelled. Ginny started tickling him, with no mercy. "Ha, ha ha! Ha ha-stop- ha hahahahahaha! Piss ha ha ha my self hahahah!" he said between laughing. "Oh! All the better! Then you have to take a shower." Ha hahahahah-kin-hahah-kinky!" "Damn straight." Ginny stopped tickling him and rolled off, to lie next to him. "Will we still be friends when we go back to Hogwarts?" "Course!" Draco answered. She turned to him. "But how will we deal with my brothers?" she asked. "Well I guess you could talk to him, and with some healthy persuasion from mud- I mean Granger." He said. "Yeah. She will understand. She always does. And I have done some pretty weird thing." She said. "Oh really, do tell!" Draco said. "Well once I smoked some pot...Hey! It was when I was over at Samantha's house with Bonnie." She said. Draco smirked. "Oh yeah, cause she forced you to smoke that pot." Ginny glared. "Well I don't have to worry about my father; he's of getting ass raped in Azkaban. And my mom was friends with your mom in their good old school days." Draco said. He looked at the ceiling. "Well Bonnie was telling me to become friends with you so we could all hang out together." Ginny said. "Well, your friend Colin was trying to make me hangout with you on threat that he would get all his gay friends together and... make me watch that horrible show with the ridiculous purple dinosaur." Draco said laughing. "That's Colin for you." Ginny said. 


End file.
